Haab Desert (Mission)
Looking for a free-roam area of the same name? Haab Desert is the fourth main Mission. Story Version 1.6 Once you talk to this man and get permission from The Guildmaster, head out to the west and down to find a carriage to take you to Madinah. Follow your greeter's instructions and head to the house on the east. You'll find that your new boss has been arrested. You'll hop into a secret well passage to get into the dungeon. Follow the passage until you reach the prison, then fight off or sneak around what guards you need to until you reach her cell and free Kirya. After Kirya has been rescued, lead her out to her mini-hideout. Once that's done, you need to do some kidnapping. Find the lead archeologist near the town entrance and lure her into the secret passage back to the mini-hideout. She'll go pretty easily, so just lead her on. From there, you'll be at the main hideout. Head into Kirya's room and watch the scene play out. Regardless of your choice, the end result is the same. Then head into the prison area and talk to the archeologist for your next location before taking a nap and talking to Kirya to head into the desert. From here, it's just some battles and nabbing. Once you've got the three damsels, watch the scene play out and agree to the conversation option. Once it's done, you'll get the Staff of Mikveh. You can then head back to your guildhall. Version 1.7/1.8 Returning to the Lair after her previous mission for the Guild, Suki goes to meet the Guildmaster, and finds him with a guest, Gheb, introduced as a member of the Sandstorm Guild, a band of tomb-robbers based in the Haab Desert to the south. He has come to the Guild to ask for help with a problem his people are having in the town called Madinah. More specifically, their guild is being obstructed in the lucrative robbing trade by a team of archaeologists, which is where Suki comes in, as all of them are female and exactly what the Guild goes for. The deal works out with Suki getting the girls, Sandstorm getting the treasure they want. With some minor barbing from Gheb, he goes on ahead, while the Guildmaster privately informs Suki to carry caution when dealing with the Sandstorm Guild, and to bring a companion. The Guild follows a set of rules, while the desert rogues go by their own conduct, and may likely try to trick her. Heading out to the carriage with Carol in tow, the kidnapping duo make way for the scorching south and the secrets buried deep beneath the sands... Arriving in the small town of Madinah, they are greeted by Gheb once again, and directed to meet with the guild's second, a woman named Kirya. After some belly-aching from Carol, they go to the east of town and knock on the front door of Kirya's house, finding nobody home. At that moment, Gheb comes around the corner and explains that Kirya was captured by the town guard and locked up, and they need to break her out to continue in their task. Having such a way to do that, the trio go north to an old well. where Gheb explains that the town's waterways run through the tunnels underneath, with one able to lead them to a secret passage the guild set up in the event of their number was caught, thought access is strictly one-way via the well. Jumping down into the damp, dank dark, the duo navigates their way to the southwestern corner of the tunnels, beforehand finding a locked chest and a blue chest across from it. Climbing the obvious ladder, they emerge in a secluded storeroom deep within the prison. Because of the secret entrance's mechanics, it has to be left open, hoping nobody will find it. Peeking out around the corner, Suki is able to deduce the presence of cupboards that can provide hiding places, though can only fit one person. Carol, if present, will state that, as a born resident of Madinah, she knows a thing or several about the prison's layout, having spent some time in there for reasons better left unknown. She offers to go on ahead alone, using the hiding places, or can stay behind and let Suki do it, or both girls go together: # If Suki/Carol decides to go alone, Carol/Suki will remain behind at the entrance, serving as a backup party member should the player character get Captured. Going alone will mean the character can hide in specifically placed cupboards, so long as they haven't already been detected, and are much harder for patrolling guards to spot. However, if detected and caught, in battle, they will be on their own, without their party member to help, bringing a disadvantage if at a low level. # If Suki decides to bring Carol with her, if Captured, both girls will be in the same cell, where one can be chosen to Escape, and either escape or free the other(s). Going together will mean the character cannot hide in the cupboards, even if undetected, and are much easier to be spotted by patrolling guards. However, if detected and caught, in battle, all members will be available, bringing some advantage if at a low level. Either on her lonesome or accompanied by her companion, Suki/Carol manages to reach the cell with the Sandstorm's second, Kirya. Either through passing a test of the kidnapper's alliance (Suki), or blunt admittance (Carol), the robber is convinced she's there to help, although peeved that Gheb sent someone else in place of coming himself. Correctly guessing that the girl(s) entered through the secret entrance, Kirya demands to be taken back there, and joins the party. If the player character came alone the first time, the rules of Scenario 2 now apply. Thankfully, Kirya proves a capable fighter, with her "Quick Claws" Skill especially damaging to guards. Sneak or slash your way back to the secret door, retrieving your first companion if applicable, and escape. Instead of returning to the well entrance, the duo follow Kirya's directions and locate a walled off section across from the prison door, next to the locked crate. While the kidnapper is skeptical, the robber unlocks the crate, retrieving its contents, then approaches the blockage, and has her ally stand back. Suddenly, a powerful explosion decimates the stone wall, surprising both girls. Kirya explains that the hole was deliberately made and blocked off per the guild's occasion, typically fixed up with some earth magic. She leads them into the reopened passage and then up a ladder into her house. There, the girls come across three of the archaeologists, bound and gagged. The robber elaborates that these three are members of the survey team that's excavating the nearby ruins, of which caught the Sandstorm Guild's eye and lead them to acquire the help of Suki's guild. In addition, Kirya's efforts proved fruitless and partly obstructive: the three know nothing of the ruins' hidden treasure, as well as their capture drawing the town guard to the robber, resulting in her capture and imprisonment before she could abduct a fourth member of the team. She intends to go to ground with the three captives in her guild's lair, and requests that Suki do the part of capturing the last member, providing an Ancient scroll that she used previously to lure in and capture the three scholars, meanwhile Carol voices her belief that this is better done solo and intends to follow Kirya to the lair while Suki does her task. Outside in Madinah, go back to the mayor's manor, where the archeologist, Alexie, is complaining to some guards about her colleagues' disappearance but finds no solace. The kidnapper approaches and offers her the scroll, under a false name, successfully luring her to the old well, through the tunnels, back to the back entrance to Kirya's house, where both kidnapper and robber are able to Subdue and restrain her, with the former taking their captive ahead to the lair. Suki follows closely behind, going further in the reopened tunnel to the back entrance to the Sandstorm Guild's lair. Inside, after a brief misunderstanding and some awkward mingling, Carol notices her companion and rejoins the party. Head through the door at the other end, and talk to the guard to be let into the quarters of the Sandstorm guildmaster. There, he will be in the process of interrogating the captured scholar about the ruins' treasure, with Alexie remaining steadfast in her intent not to give in. The master robber begins to grow impatient, then has Gheb bring in the other three scholars and seemingly voicing his intent to physically harm the women, with Suki attempting to interject, citing her guild's policy of living, breathing girls, but is rebuffed. As the rogues begin to count down, a dangerous choice develops in the kidnapper's mind # If Suki attempts to stop the guildmaster, he calls her foolish and has her captured as well, but Kirya intervenes and cites her rescue by the kidnapper. The man begrudgingly admits that Suki went beyond their agreement in that regard, and concedes to overlooking her interference, but only this once. He will have Kirya bring the scholar to the torture chamber, where Suki can meet, and is given the opportunity to interrogate her herself. Though Alexie is slow to trust her initially, eventually she gives up what she knows, catching the ear of the nearby Kirya, whom promptly takes the scholar away, and tells the kidnapper to get some rest. # If Suki does not act and simply waits and watches, the archeologist will relent at the last moment, revealing all she knows about the treasure and its location. Guild relations remain, if still hanging by a thread. After the resolution of the conflict, return to the initial area, and slip into the bed, ideally after saving at the blue chest. Upon waking up, Gheb will be standing over Suki, and then inform her that Kirya's waiting for her. Locate the female robber in the storage room, across from the guildmaster's quarters, where she'll be standing with the tied and silenced archeologist. She will explain that while Suki overslept, something no member of the Sandstorm is tolerated for, spies uncovered an interesting situation: the remaining uncaptured archeologists have regrouped at the dig site, and have hired some of the town guard to protect them, apparently aware that their colleagues were kidnapped. Kirya intends to ambush the next bodyguard shift, allowing them time to abduct the last of the scholars while defeating the rest of the guard, thus giving them free reign of the site. Agree to head out immediately (it is advised to see the Item vendor behind the counter in the same room for some potions and rope before leaving, if pressed for resources). Arriving at the ruins deep within the desert, Suki, her companions, Kirya, Gheb, and a Sandstorm member overlook the site from their vantage, before the latter three spot the oncoming guards. They spring the ambush, and manage to incapacitate them. After some minor barbing between guildmates, Kirya has the scholar tied to a post, then directs Suki and co. to find the rest of the archeologists on the site, defeat their guards, and bring them back to join their fellows on the posts. See Strategy and Tips for each individual battle. Once three learned women are hanging onto their standing seats, Kirya asks that the kidnapper accompany her and the first scholar to locate what apparently is a fountain in the middle of the desert. While Gheb and the unknown robber guard their captives, they walk to a secluded spot of the ruins, where the archeologist is ungagged, and forcefully asked once again about the treasure's location. Despite a brief moment of resistance, she eventually gives up what she knows: the mystical fountain does reside in their location, but comes with a cryptic saying. Kirya is understandably confused, before she goes on to reveal that the Ancient Scroll was where she got it from. The robber demands it back from Suki, then figures out to use her powerful earth magic to affect the surrounding area. Within moments, an ancient fountain does appear, surprising the scholar. With her then adding on that the scroll also mentions the "treasure of life" in connection with the fountain, that the latter was meant to be the key, Kirya presses her for more, but the learned woman can only provide irrelevant facts. The robber then derives the idea of drinking from the fountain, its purpose and "destiny". She then gives the honor to Suki, who can accept or decline: * If Suki accepts, she will drink from the fountain, and be able to see a hidden door in the wall behind the structure. * If Suki declines, Kirya will be the one to drink, and see the hidden door in the wall. Both parties enter the newly revealed chamber, where the robber spots another scroll upon a pedestal. She states that it is written in the same script as the first one, and demands the scholar to translate. Despite a brief moment of resistance, she relents when reminded of the stakes against her, and reads the scroll. She translates that it says to soak the scroll in the fountain. Noting how increasingly tedious the "ritual" was becoming, everyone returns to the outside, where Kirya places the scroll in the fountain. After a short pause, a sudden thunderstorm strikes the area, as if magically summoned. Though her initial reaction is puzzled, the archeologist then informs everyone that, to a people living in the dry, arid desert all their lives, rain, and thus water, is truly the "treasure" of life, as said in the scrolls. Kirya then admits her frustration at not having control of the phenomenon, causing confusion in the scholar, who assumed the Sandstorm Guild abducted her and her people for gold and jewels, with the robber offering a rebuttal that they truly wanted something everybody needed in order to extert control of the desert, though now that seems unlikely, especially with the scroll dissolving in the fountain. Taking her leave of the area, the moment that Kirya and her guildmates leave, Suki and co. are witness to the appearance of a mysterious chest. Inside of it, she retrieves a long-lost Treasure Map, a little side helping from the "treasure of life", albeit one they are decidedly keeping to themselves, as the fountain disappears and the rain stops while they march after their new frenemies... Arriving back in the guildmaster's quarters, he expresses his disappointment at the results of the seemingly obligatory operation, with Kirya and Gheb pitching in, before he then turns his attention to Suki, and asks Kirya to give her the reward for her services despite the poor outcome. Down in the guild Lair's dungeon, the robber informs the kidnappers that, while the original three archeologists were captured by her and thus belong to the Sandstorm, the survey team and the helpful scholar are the property of Suki and her guild. With salutations from Kirya, the kidnappers return to the Lair, for some rest and "relaxation"... Strategy and Tips * Guard '''- Climbing the ladder immediately to the left of the group, where a scholar is throwing barbs at her bodyguard, before the man scoffs and walks away, only to spot the kidnappers, and initiate battle. Here, your only opponent, for now, is the one Desert Guard. While his basic attacks are strong against low-level Suki, it's his "Cross Cut" attack, shared with the other guards, that really puts on the hurt. Be ready to chug those potions you hopefully packed. Make as much use of Suki's "Low Blow" as possible; it'll help. * '''Archeologist 1 - After taking down the bodyguard, approach the unaware scholar, whom at first thinks it's her unconscious man coming to apologize before realizing she's in danger, and intiates battle. Despite her moderately strong basic attacks, she has an impressive HP count, and thus can be a problem for a low-level Suki if not careful. The best solution for a first-time completion is to use Carol's "Poison Edge" as often as possible, inflict her with Poisoned status, and throw basic attacks at her. Once captured, lead her back to the group and attach her to an unused post. * Archeologist 2 - Follow the path between the two rock cliffs, and turn left. There, you'll happen upon the scholar and bodyguard in a budding romance before being interrupted and initiating battle. This fight is more tense, as you face both the archeologist and bodyguard at the same time. She can be Weakened, but not Captured, until he's knocked out. Remember her basic attacks and his "Cross Cut", and keep careful management of your HP. Use whatever strategies worked for the individuals and go for it. Once the man's lying down and the woman's trussed up, lead her back to the group and attach her to an unused post. * Archeologist 3 - Follow the same path as #2, but go right this time, and climb the ladder. The kidnappers will be immediately spotted by the scholar, though the guards show little enthusiasm for fighting before being reminded of their current occupation, and initiate battle. This situation gets more intense, as now you have to face one female enemy throwing out strong basic attacks, and two male enemies defending her from Capture, and doling out their own powerful "Cross Cut" Potions are going to fly in this match, so concentrate on using Carol's "Poison Edge" on either guard with the most HP, with Suki's "Low Blow" on the one with the least. Fortunately for you, when one of them falls to 90-80% HP, he will abandon the fight, lowering the enemy count by 1. Onto the remaining guard, focus all Carol's attacks on the archeologist to Weaken her for Capture while Suki finishes off the guard with her special attack. Once the bodyguards lie defeated and the woman captured, lead her back to the group and attach her to an unused post. Female Enemies *Archaeologists Male Enemies *Desert Guard Rewards *Alexie as a Personal Captive *3 Archaeologists in the Holding Cell *Staff of Mikveh (replaced in 1.7 with the Map) *Treasure Map (leads to Genie) *Capturing Zone: Madinah Town *Exploring Zone: Haab Desert Game Over Scene In versions 1.6.1 and 1.6.2, if Suki failed the first part of the mission and got captured by the guards while breaking Kirya out, she would be held captive in the dungeon and an escape sequence will trigger. In v1.7, if Suki fails to escape in time, she will be chained to the wall, hung upside down, and left there as the Mission fails. Trivia *This Mission has the fewest amount of enemies overall. *Even though the Guildmaster warns Suki about the Sandstorm Guild, they never act as shady or traitorous as was implied, though Gheb, after waking Suki from her sleep following her meeting with the Sandstorm's guildmaster, does make the comment that she "is brave, sleeping in a place like this." This seems to indicate a planned subplot where Suki was captured by the Guild, that was never implemented in the Mission's story. *Replaying and completing this Mission always spawns the three captured archaeologists in the Holding Cell, providing an unlimited, albeit a financially throttled source of gold. Gallery haab1.png haab2.png haab3.png haab4.png Kidnapping the Archeologist.wmv snapshot 00.13 -2013.01.29 15.41.36-.jpg DIDNAPPER_SHOT012.jpg Desertcaptives.png haab5.png haab6.png Category:Missions